How to Tame a Dragon
by Murasaki Amy
Summary: Mikoto descobriu ter sangue de dragão correndo em suas veias e saiu do controle no passado. Desde então trabalha junto a Reisi numa tentativa de criar algo para suprimir esse seu lado brutal. Presente de aniversário para minha amiga Chibi!


Presente um tantinho atrasado para minha amiga Chibi! Eu estava sem inspiração e pensei "No que estou interessada agora? Kamen Rider não funcionaria xD Mas talvez D&D..." e surgiu isso o3o Nesses últimos meses teve vários momentos em que tive que fingir não estar escrevendo algo sobre o que estávamos conversando, então... ='D Espero que goste ;3;

**Notas:** Basicamente Reisi é um Wizard e Mikoto é um Barbarian que descobriu ser um Sorcerer também *a que mal sabe termos em português a esse ponto*. POV está meio estranho, mas dá para entender, juro. E sei que os nomes não são muito dignos de fantasia, mas não tinha o que fazer xD

**Disclaimer:** K e D&D não me pertencem, etc, etc.

* * *

**How to Tame a Dragon**

O entardecer caiu mais cedo sobre a região naquele dia, sinal de que o inverno era iminente. Ainda assim, o brilho caloroso da fauna local e o zumbido incessante de insetos era muito presente, um ultimo impulso das criaturas antes da primeira queda de neve.

Um homem esguio e esbelto estava sentado de pernas cruzadas em meio à movimentação dos pequenos seres, trançando tranquilamente o cabelo longo. Ele intercalava as madeixas escuras ao cipó de vinhas que abraçavam o tronco de uma árvore baixa. O dourado da planta ressaltava a cor de deu cabelo, tão escuro quanto a noite, e lhe davam um brilho azul marinho intenso. Sua roupa era imaculada. As calças bege tinham detalhes que corriam na lateral das pernas, rendas sobre o tecido entrelaçavam-se em vinhas e arabescos. A blusa de mangas longas tinha um design semelhante, mas muito mais simples e limpo. Era mantida fechada por três pinos de ouro à esquerda da peça, em formato de folhas. Botas de cano longo, num azul bem escuro, davam um contraste perfeito à peça e um manto azul marinho com runas brancas e douradas nas bordas completava o vestuário.

Reisi sorriu ao prender a trança larga, deixando-a balançar na altura dos ombros ao se levantar. A temperatura estava caindo e ele podia sentir suas orelhas, pontudas, ganhando um tom rosado diante do frio. A pele azul claro tendia a ficar roxa em condições mais extremas e ele pretendia voltar antes que algo assim acontecesse. Pegando a cesta cheia de ervas que trouxera naquela expedição, o elfo lunar se levantou, o que fez as pixies que brincavam com os frascos em meio às plantas colhidas voarem para longe. Ele os arrumou cuidadosamente, colocando um de cada lado da cesta e então passou a caminhar elegantemente floresta adentro, levantando o capuz sobre a cabeça.

Reisi eventualmente parou e sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo, ao chegar à cabana que tinha conjurado horas atrás. A localização escolhida desta vez para a magia era perfeita. Materializado com a mesma madeira clara que crescia naquela floresta, o chalé parecia surgir do tronco da maior e mais grossa árvore à vista. Não havendo nenhum prego à mostra, sua construção claramente não era natural. As paredes curvadas pareciam nada mais que uma extensão do tronco em si, incluindo o musgo espalhado pela madeira num belo contraste verde azulado. Os galhos e folhas ainda deixavam transparecer o que pareciam ser telhas feitas a partir da argila cinza escura tão comum da região. Tênues linhas douradas que adornavam tanto a porta quanto as janelas em runas e arabescos eram a única indicação que magia tinha sido usada para criar a pequena casa.

Adentrando o chalé, estava tão quente que o moreno sentiu a necessidade de tirar o manto. Uma pena, pois aquele era um de seus preferidos. Tinha sido feito do começo ao fim por ele mesmo, linha por linha, completamente infundido com magias de proteção contra fogo. Além do manto, também deixou as botas na entrada e foi procurar seu visitante.

"Como está se sentindo, Mikoto?", Reisi perguntou ao entrar no quarto. Tudo o que teve como resposta foi um grunhido, o que lhe arrancou um sorriso. "Acabei me distraindo com o quão bela esta floresta é." Murmúrios do ser à sua frente eram uma distração tentadora, mas o elfo manteve o foco, esvaziando com calma a cesta de ervas para sua mesa de trabalho, que ficava bem ao lado da cama. "Mas achei tudo o que precisávamos e mais um pouco caso necessitemos agilizar o processo." Nisso o moreno soltou um riso divertido. "Não que você precise disso a esse ponto.~" Com o comentário, Reisi finalmente desviou o olhar para a cama.

Seu sorriso se alargou ao se deparar com a bela visão que era Mikoto deitado na cama, completamente nu, exposto numa pilha de travesseiro próxima à cabeceira de tal maneira que tanto seu tronco quanto seus joelhos estavam elevados. Nem sequer uma gota de suor salpicava a pele carmesim do tiefling, o que destacava todas as cicatrizes resultantes de numerosos anos de batalha. Os chifres que saiam da testa, parcialmente escondidos pela franja do cabelo, curvavam levemente antes de apontarem para cima e eram perfurados ao longo de sua extensão, adornados por correntes que se conectavam às orelhas por piercings.

Grunhidos lhe acordaram do transe momentâneo.

"Oh, me perdoe, Mikoto. Me distraí com a vista~", explicou. "Mas devo dizer que me superei desta vez. Já fazem mais de duas horas e o encantamento está te segurando muito bem.", declarou simplesmente enquanto separava as ervas e os frascos, algumas toalhas e utensílios, ordenando-os perto de um almofariz.

Seu trabalho tinha sido impecável como de costume. Entretanto, impecável não era sinonimo de infalível. A essência de Mikoto era uma variável inconsistente demais para que seus cálculos fossem perfeitos e de acordo com o pedido que lhe fora feito.

Tendo sua natureza infernal em direta incompatibilidade com sua recém descoberta linhagem dracônica, Mikoto procurara sua ajuda algum tempo atrás. Alguns testes e experimentos foram feitos e através destes descobriram ser impossível subjugar uma das partes por completo. A tentativa resultava em consequências desastrosas. Todavia, encontrar uma harmonia em naturezas tão conflituosas estava se mostrando tão difícil quanto. A opção mais sensata era suprimir apenas a parte mais volátil a ponto de manter controle e utilidade em batalha. A mera centena de vida de Reisi não lhe trazia experiência suficiente para criar algo de tamanho feito na primeira tentativa, então teriam que suceder na base da tentativa e erro. Erros estes que não podiam aparecer durante batalhas, como tinham descoberto com certo custo. Portanto ambos tinham chego num consenso mais criativo para testar os aparatos construidos pelo elfo.

O moreno se aproximou da cama, passando as mãos pelas correntes enquanto sorria deleitoso.

As mãos de Mikoto estavam presas por algemas na altura do peito, um pouco acima da cabeça do ruivo. Grilhões também envolviam suas coxas na região mais próxima aos joelhos, mantendo as pernas bem afastadas. A cauda saia por detrás do corpo e sua ponta, semelhante à cabeça de uma flecha, também estava acorrentada. Tudo isso apenas limitava os movimentos de Mikoto, mas não o deixavam completamente imóvel, sua cauda ainda se movia de modo impaciente. Eram apenas precauções contra o uso de elementos somáticos. Por fim, impedindo que quaisquer componentes vocais válidos fossem proferidos, uma mordaça foi colocada na boca do ruivo.

Aquilo era apenas o necessário para manter ambos seguros. Reisi continuava afirmando tal alegação para si mesmo sempre que se encontravam, sempre que trabalhava nos encantamentos pelo bem do tiefling, sempre que a imagem de Mikoto subjugado invadia sua mente. Ainda assim seu próprio corpo admitia que tal declaração não passava de meia verdade.

Afastando tais pensamentos, ele subiu na cama, de joelhos, praticamente entre as pernas do ruivo. Reisi tinha confiança no encantamento que tinha composto, mas averiguar era o mínimo a ser feito. O elfo aproximou-se e avaliou a região dos pulsos de Mikoto onde carne encontrava metal, procurando por qualquer sinal de lesão. Nada, como esperado. Nisso passou para as coxas bem torneadas, aproveitando para apertá-las uma vez ou outra com mãos frias, averiguando se o sangue estava circulando bem. Decidindo por ignorar o membro meio acordado do ruivo, ele verificou a cauda. Ela se remexia ainda mais freneticamente, puxando a corrente o máximo possível ao tentar alcançar qualquer outra parte do corpo, em vão. Reisi deslizou os dedos agora já aquecidos pela extensão dela, indo desde a parte fina rente à ponta até o mais próximo possível da base grossa.

Mikoto reclamou, impulsionando o quadril para cima, mas o moreno foi mais rápido. Abandonando a cauda, Reisi levou ambas as mãos ao abdómen do tiefling, impedindo seus movimentos.

"Huhu~ Precisa aprender a se comportar melhor, Mikoto." O elfo passou a massagear o ventre do ruivo, pressionando apenas o suficiente para tentar dissipar um pouco da tensão sem estimulá-lo. O plano não saiu como esperava e o membro de Mikoto enrijeceu ainda mais. "Oya?" Uma ideia um tanto perversa correu por sua mente. "Parece que te deixei sozinho por tempo demais, Mikoto. Será que foi tempo o suficiente para você perder o controle sem que eu te toque?~"

O tiefling arregalou um pouco os olhos, visivelmente surpreso pela sugestão do moreno. As pupilas, antes dilatadas, foram estreitando pouco a pouco até ficarem em uma linha vertical. Ele tentou protestar, tentando mover principalmente o quadril e a cauda, mas algo entregou o interesse que passou por sua mente. As íris que antes mal podiam ser distinguidas da esclera também amarela, foram contornadas como se labaredas tivessem dançado ao seu redor por apenas um instante.

Incitado por aquele vislumbre de desejo absoluto, Reisi reclinou-se ainda mais sobre o corpo de Mikoto, levando ambas as mãos ao tórax do ruivo para então envolver os peitorais dele, apertando firmemente com as palmas das mãos.

O tiefling grunhiu ao mesmo tempo em que arqueava as costas para pressionar-se mais contra as mãos do moreno. O calor que propagava de seu peito era palpável naquele instante e Reisi correspondeu às súplicas ao espremer os montinhos em mãos, tomando o devido cuidado para não mover as palmas nem sequer um milímetro. Mikoto pareceu notar o plano do moreno, pois passou a se remexer, tentando criar alguma fricção ou transformar o toque numa carícia, mas as mãos do elfo barraram seus movimentos.

Determinado a manter completo controle da brincadeira, Reisi ficou tão fixado em atormentar o ruivo por mais um tempo que não notou o estado dele. Apenas quando algo firme fez pressão contra seu abdómen o moreno decidiu levar a brincadeira um pouco mais a sério.

"Acho que você precisa de mais incentivo, Mikoto." Reisi moveu as mãos para conseguir apertar os mamilos do tiefling como se fossem botões, sem aviso prévio. Sentir o corpo robusto estremecer acompanhado de um gemido alto incentivou o moreno a acariciar os peitorais de Mikoto com mais espontaneidade, hora massageando, hora apertando, hora puxando os pontos vermelhos em mãos.

Mikoto por sua vez respirava com dificuldade, deixava gemidos lânguidos escaparam pela mordaça enquanto movia a cabeça para trás e para os lados, afundando os chifres nos travesseiros. Era como se ele não soubesse o que fazer com o próprio corpo. E mais uma vez chamas se fizeram presentes nos olhos amarelos e mormaço foi expelido por cada poro da pele carmesim. Era uma reação tão fascinante que chegara a tirar o fôlego de Reisi, inebriando-o a ponto de seu corpo reagir fisicamente, deixando suas calças relativamente mais apertadas apertadas. Mikoto pareceu notar o efeito que tinha no elfo e começou investir contra o baixo ventre dele, puxando as correntes a ponto de deixar marcas nas coxas.

Notando isso, o moreno tirou as mãos de Mikoto e afastou os corpos, recebendo um olhar descontente do tiefling. Reisi apenas riu diante da afronta, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha para provocar ainda mais o ruivo. Ao seu comando, as correntes se moveram, saindo de um gancho e se prendendo a outro. O tronco de Mikoto agora estava mais ereto e suas mãos mais no alto.

"Sabe muito bem que o objetivo destes experimentos não é te machucar, Mikoto. Tenha um pouco mais de paciência."

Reisi moveu a mão e o almofariz veio em sua direção trazendo as ervas que tinha colhido mais cedo. Eram duas folhas longas, grossas e carnosas, de textura macia e aveludada. O elfo as quebrou ao meio, expondo o interior em verde vivo, e as espremeu com a ajuda de uma adaga cega, colocando toda a seiva dentro da tigela. Após isso, pegou o frasco que continha um pó de cor magenta e depositou apenas uma pitada junto à seiva viscosa. Cantarejando junto aos sons de respiração pesada do tiefling, ele mexeu a mistura vigorosamente, observando com atenção extra enquanto as cores se fundiam até que ficaram transparentes. A textura também mudou, ganhando uma qualidade mais lisa e oleosa.

"Desculpe fazê-lo esperar, Mikoto. Irei prepará-lo agora~" Sorrindo largamente, Reisi deixou o pilão de lado e mergulhou o dedo na mistura.

Mikoto reagiu de imediato, remexendo-se e puxando as correntes em claro protesto. O outro nunca fora muito fã do processo, mas para o moreno aquilo era absolutamente necessário.

"Vejamos... Talvez eu use isso em outro lugar caso você se comporte, Mikoto." Nisso, o Reisi passou a ponta do dedo pela extensão do membro do tiefling, deixando uma trilha que saia da base e parava pouco antes da cabeça. "Huhu~" A maneira como o membro tremeu ao toque foi tão fascinante que o elfo quase perdeu o ruivo jogando a cabeça para trás, talvez por prazer, talvez por frustração. "Agora... Onde estávamos?~"

O moreno revestiu mais uma vez o dedo com a seiva e, usando a mão livre, separou as nádegas de Mikoto, conseguindo assim caminho direto à entrada dele. Ele então levou o dedo ao local, pressionando o 'anel' algumas vezes, como aviso, antes de adentrar o corpo do tiefling com toda a calma e paciência do mundo, indo lentamente até a primeira articulação, observando a quietude de Mikoto que parecia querer manter o orgulho. Não tinha soltado um gemido sequer. Apesar disso, seu interior estava extremamente contraído e tenso. Se o julgamento de Reisi estivesse certo, o ruivo estava se esforçando ao máximo para se mostrar 'comportado'. Tal fato arrancou mais um sorriso do elfo, que girou o dedo ao mesmo tempo em que avançava até a segunda dobra. Encontrando resistência naquele instante, ele passou a usar movimentos circulares enquanto prosseguia até conseguir inserir o dedo por completo. Foi aí que Mikoto soltou a respiração que começara a segurar em algum momento e, para a surpresa de Reisi, parecia até mesmo tentar se descontrair. Tudo o mais silencioso possível.

"Muito bem, Mikoto. Estou orgulhoso de você. Acha que consegue se manter assim?" Sem esperar qualquer tipo de resposta, o moreno simplesmente abandonou o corpo do tiefling e, ignorando os protestos, mergulhou tanto o dedo médio quanto o indicador na mistura de antes. "Tente relaxar um pouco."

Desta vez o primeiro digito entrou com relativa facilidade. Já o segundo foi mais complicado. Tensão tomou conta do corpo do ruivo e Reisi se perdeu, assistindo com deleite todas as emoções que passaram pela face dele, desde a irritação inicial até a calmaria ao se acostumar. Pouco a pouco a pressão mudou para contrações ritmadas, como se o interior de Mikoto quisesse sugar seus dedos. Reisi movimentava a mão num vai e vem compatível às contrações, ainda que não muito profundamente.

Eventualmente o ruivo afundou nos travesseiros, relaxado e de olhos fechados para aproveitar as sensações. E foi nesse instante que o elfo, exibindo um sorriso perverso, girou o pulso e afastou os dedos como uma tesoura, alargando ainda mais o interior do tiefling.

Mikoto não conseguiu sequer abrir os olhos, gemeu alto através da mordaça e arqueou as costas. Seu corpo estremeceu e logo tentativas frenéticas de conseguir algum alívio foram feitas contra o ar em meio a gemidos contidos e ofegantes. Reisi quase sentiu pena da expressão de pura traição na face do ruivo quando retirou abruptamente os dedos de dentro dele. Expressão essa que logo se deformou em um tom de frustração e raiva. E claro, como se não fosse óbvio o suficiente, a temperatura do cômodo subiu bruscamente, em clara ameaça diante de tal afronta.

Reisi teria sido afetado se não fosse a visão que tinha. O contraste do perigo estampado no rosto do tiefling e a carência muito bem evidenciada pelo membro ereto, já exibindo sinais de liquido pré-ejaculatório, e pela entrada que ainda se contraia em saudade de seus era um deleite para o moreno. Seu próprio membro reagiu de tal maneira, estrangulado pela calça no misto perfeito de dor e prazer que tanto adorava que lhe arrancou um gemido.

A mais clara prova de que ele não era o único sofrendo com a atual situação pareceu ter acalmado o temperamento de Mikoto, o que resultou numa temperatura mais amena.

O elfo sorriu e se ajustou, permanecendo ajoelhado, apenas com as pernas mais abertas. Tanto a pressão quando o volume em seu baixo ventre aumentaram e ele fez questão de ser vocal em relação a aquilo, deixando mais um gemido sair por lábios entreabertos. Quando teve certeza de que toda a atenção do ruivo estava sobre si, Reisi trouxe o almofariz para o campo de visão dele.

"Acha que aguenta um terceiro, Mikoto?~" - O grunhido feroz que teve como resposta já era esperado. "Não se preocupe. Irei recompensá-lo já que conseguiu se comportar relativamente bem."

Com a ajuda da outra mão, o elfo lubrificou o dedo anelar junto aos outros dois. Como na vez anterior, o primeiro entrou sem problemas. Na realidade, foi praticamente sugado pelo corpo de Mikoto. O terceiro, no entanto, foi recebido com dor e inquietação. Para amenizar o desconforto, Reisi envolveu a cabeça do membro do tiefling com a mão agora já envolta em seiva.

A reação foi instantânea, o gemido alto e longo do ruivo ecoou pelo quarto. Reisi deslizou a mão por toda a extensão do membro dele com firmeza enquanto avançava com os dedos, aprofundando-se mais no corpo de Mikoto. A maneira como ele se remexia e esperneava, ofegante, diante das carícias era de dar água na boca. As pupilas novamente dilatadas e o restante dos olhos agora brilhando num vermelho alaranjado intenso, eram a melhor indicação do quão próximo ele estava de seu limite. Reisi precisava parar antes que...

Um liquido quente atingiu sua roupa na altura do peito, jatos subsequentes molharam suas calças e o restante do fluido escorreu por sua mão, melecando-a. O corpo de Mikoto tremia em êxtase, até mesmo seus pés e cauda curvavam diante da onda avassaladora de prazer, apesar de som algum sair de sua boca.

Reisi por outro lado ficou imóvel. De acordo com seus cálculos, Mikoto deveria ter durado mais que aquilo. O moreno olhou para baixo, avaliando o estado das roupas e encarou descontente o outro. Mas logo um sorriso sádico desabrochou em sua face.

"E quando achei que você se comportaria a noite toda... Precisarei te punir por arruinar mais uma vez minhas roupas. Mas primeiro precisamos lidar com esse seu estado deplorável." Reisi segurou o membro flácido de Mikoto, avaliando-o. "Não consegui nem mesmo terminar de prepará-lo aqui." Sem pudor, pressionou a região onde testículos encontravam vara, o que fez o corpo do tiefling estremecer por completo, mas seu estado permaneceu praticamente o mesmo. "Por sorte, colhi algo que nos ajudará com isso."

Com um movimento simples da mão, um dos frascos saiu da mesa, deixando a rolha para trás, e flutuou até sua mão. Dentro havia uma única planta. Tinha um caule firme, num verde bem saturado e não possuía folhas. No topo havia o que parecia ser um tufo de algodão, que, se observado mais de perto, eram na verdade minúsculas e delicadas flores brancas. Era uma planta bastante conhecida em círculos élficos, tendo fama de ser bastante potente com a raça. Entretanto, experimentos anteriores mostraram o quão ineficiente afrodisíacos mais fracos eram contra a natureza do tiefling. Utilizá-la agora seria no mínimo interessante.

Reisi segurou o membro de Mikoto, mantendo-o o mais ereto possível enquanto o frasco flutuava mais para perto. Com cuidado, chegando a segurar a respiração por garantia, tirou a planta de dentro do vidro e a inseriu no membro do ruivo, flores para baixo, deixando apenas uma ponta do caule para fora.

Mikoto reclamou preguiçosamente e se remexeu, tentando se ajustar à sensação estranha no corpo. Para ajudá-lo, Reisi pegou um pouco mais da substância de antes e envolveu bem o membro dele, aproveitando para aplicar uma leve e lenta massagem na área. Mikoto fechou os olhos e aproveitou as sensações, soltando alguns suspiros de prazer.

Até que Reisi parou, sorrindo animadamente.

"E como punição por sujar minha roupa, você não será tocado nessa região até que eu esteja satisfeito com seu estado~" Contente com o olhar nada agradável que veio em sua direção, o elfo deixou o frasco de lado e se afastou um pouco mais do corpo do tiefling. Então limpou bem as mãos com a toalha que estava em cima da mesa e, sabendo o quanto aquilo afetava o outro, colocou a mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha mais uma vez.

Reisi então começou por desabotoar a blusa, tirando pino por pino enquanto os olhos de Mikoto brilhavam em sua direção. Apesar da proteção contra fogo que tinha imbuído nas peças de roupa, o tecido ainda grudava em sua pele devido ao calor, o que dificultou um pouco o processo. Ainda assim, não demorou muito para que o colete fosse aberto, revelando a pele nua por baixo. A fivela do cinto foi desfeita com facilidade, aliviando a pressão sobre o membro de Reisi. Este gemeu, movendo o quadril contra a calça, distraindo-se ao tentar prolongar a excitação vinha com a leve dor que a pressão no membro lhe proporcionava. A temperatura do cômodo aumentou de repente e quando Reisi voltou a si, notou que estava tocando o próprio tórax, massageando o peitoral em busca de mais prazer.

"Oya...", ofegou. "Parece que sua impaciência está me afetando, Mikoto." Reisi apertou um de seus mamilos, mordendo o lábio com a onda de prazer que correu até seu membro.

Com calma foi abaixando a peça única, sem quebrar o contato visual com o outro, precisando apoiar-se nele para não perder o equilíbrio. Remexendo-se praticamente sobre o corpo de Mikoto, tomando o devido cuidado para não tocar suas partes baixas, Reisi abaixou a calça. Seu membro, já muito bem desperto, foi liberto com certo custo, chegando até mesmo a balançar feito uma vara. Reisi sorriu orgulhoso e mudou um pouco o ângulo do corpo, exibindo-se ao ruivo.

"Sei que você é bastante preguiçoso, mas também sei que consegue se esforçar quando quer, Mikoto". Reisi se livrou da calça e desta vez apoiou ambas as mãos no peitoral do tiefling, conseguindo assim aproximar bem os rostos. "Então se esforce um pouco mais~." O elfo então pressionou brevemente os lábios sobre a mordaça e se afastou logo em seguida, soltando um suspiro de prazer ao sentir uma sensação quase que fantasma dos membros roçando um no outro. O incentivo tinha funcionado e o membro do ruivo tinha crescido bem diante de seus olhos.

Já completamente nu, Reisi moveu a mão e trouxe a tigela para si. Pegando uma quantidade decente da mistura, a espalhou generosamente por toda a extensão do próprio membro, tendo a certeza de cobrir cada canto. Aproveitou também para aplicar uma leve massagem em si mesmo, o que eventualmente evoluiu para movimentos necessitados contra sua mão, resultando em gemidos compassados do moreno e, para sua surpresa, de Mikoto também.

"Huhu~ Me perdoe, Mikoto. Você estava tão quieto que quase me esqueci que estava aí." Reisi sorriu divertidamente e desviou o olhar para a entrada do tiefling ao mesmo tempo em que deslizou a mão da ponta à base do membro, já se imaginando dentro do corpo do outro. Reisi suspirou sentindo seu limite se aproximar. "Infelizmente terei que continuar sozinho. Dependerá de você me acompanhar, Mikoto."

O elfo parou de se tocar antes que fosse tarde demais e fez as correntes se moverem mais uma vez, puxando as pernas do tiefling mais para cima. Com cuidado, Reisi reposicionou os travesseiros sob o corpo do outro, melhorando o apoio, e então aproximou os corpos.

O corpo abaixo de si irradiava calor e o moreno precisou morder o lábio para conter a vontade de abraçá-lo e tomá-lo naquele instante. O membro de Mikoto já se mostrava ereto, mas ainda não estava tão rijo. Dando-se por satisfeito com tal estado, Reisi lançou um olhar galanteador em direção ao outro e guiou o próprio membro à entrada dele.

O tiefling não fazia esforço algum para relaxar. A dilatação que o elfo tinha obtido com tanto custo já havia desaparecido. Intencionalmente, se seus sentidos não lhe falhavam.

Decidindo não apontar tal fato, Reisi testou as paredes do ruivo, pressionando a cabeça do membro ali, numa tentativa de julgar quanta resistência teria. Ignorando os murmúrios de protesto, ele repetiu o movimento algumas vezes, enrolando e calculando em sua mente o que teria que fazer para lidar com a situação. Quando finalmente se decidiu, usou um pouco mais de força e enfim adentrou o corpo de Mikoto, avançando em rasas estocadas.

Mikoto gemeu e arqueou as costas, seu interior se contraiu ainda mais ao redor do elfo, como se quisesse testar o limite de sua paciência.

Ambos gemeram alto e longamente quando a cabeça do membro de Reisi entrara por completo no tiefling. Não parando para usufruir das sensações, o moreno continuou com os movimentos breves de vai e vem, progredindo milímetro a milímetro.

O membro de Mikoto tremeu e nem a mordaça conseguia esconder o sorriso dele. O puro contentamento em sua face ao sentir que aquilo estava enfim acontecendo era estonteante.

E com um 'pop' molhado, Reisi retirou-se por completo do corpo do outro.

A expressão de Mikoto naquele momento era simplesmente inestimável. O elfo não conseguiu segurar a risada, o que agravou ainda mais o olhar perigoso sobre si.

O moreno não se deixou abalar. Muito pelo contrário, o afrontamento apenas o motivou a continuar com a punição. Mais uma vez a tigela voou para perto de ambos.

"Sinta-se livre para continuar com essa sua birra, Mikoto." Reisi pegou o restante da mistura e a aplicou em seu membro mais uma vez, generosa e lentamente enquanto encarava o tiefling. "Sou hábil o suficiente para lidar comigo mesmo." sugeriu num tom natural, mas o ruivo parecia ter interpretado como uma ameaça, considerando o olhar acuado e o quanto seu corpo tremeu. "Sua outra opção é relaxar."

Mikoto engoliu em seco e se reposicionou mais confortavelmente nos travesseiros.

"Bom garoto." O moreno voltou a se aproximar, reavaliando o estado do outro. "Hum... Ainda assim parece que precisarei te preparar um pouco mais."

Se o tiefling pudesse, ele provavelmente o xingaria a esse ponto. E queimaria suas roupas para deixar o ponto bem claro. As faíscas brilhando nos olhos dele eram prova suficiente.

"Oya. Ao meu ver você deveria gastar suas energias em outra coisa, Mikoto." O elfo tocou a ponta do caule da flor, esbranquiçado a esse ponto, que ressaltava para fora do membro do ruivo, afundando-a alguns milímetros.

Mikoto se agarrou ao orgulho mais uma vez e conteve a voz, com muito custo. Ele tentou mover o quadril, mas antes que o fizesse Reisi aproveitou para invadir seu interior já com dois dígitos. Não chegou a ir muito fundo, apenas o suficiente para arrancar os gemidos que o ruivo segurara tão veemente. O elfo se deliciou com a reação, seu membro pulsando de ansiedade, arrancando-lhe suspiros contidos.

"Terei mesmo que te preparar novamente, Mikoto?" Reisi abriu os dedos, alargando mais o interior do tiefling. "Porque se for o caso, terei que preparar mais seiva também..."

O ruivo inspirou, a respiração um tanto tremula, e relaxou aos toques do elfo, engolindo o orgulho e finalmente facilitando o trabalho dos dedos dele.

Reisi esperou paciente até que toda a tensão se esvaísse e que o corpo do tiefling voltasse a se contrair daquela maneira de dar água na boca.

Não demorou para que os dedos fossem substituídos pelo membro do moreno. A resistência foi mínima, mas ainda assim ele optou por usar os movimentos de vai e vem para facilitar, ganhando terreno aos poucos. Uma das mãos do elfo precisou deslizar ate a coxa do ruivo, enquanto a outra segurava sua cintura dele durante os longos segundos da penetração. Ambos gemeram alto em uníssono quando Reisi se viu completamente envolvido pelo corpo de Mikoto, liberando a respiração que tinham segurado naquelas últimas investidas.. Era impossível discernir se o que estava pulsando com tanta intensidade era seu próprio membro ou o interior do ruivo. O calor que o envolvia naquele momento era enlouquecedor, o que fez Reisi se perder por um instante, desferindo algumas estocadas contra o corpo do tiefling sem pensar. O moreno precisou se esforçar para retomar o controle sobre si. Sabia que aquilo era exatamente o que o outro queria, que perdesse a paciência e lhe desse o que mais desejava, o mais rápido possível.

Mas ele não se submeteria aos caprichos do outro assim tão facilmente.

Para conseguir algum tempo para se acalmar, Reisi limpou as mãos e as áreas onde tinha sujado o tiefling com a toalha. Dedicou algum tempo àquela tarefa, tranquilizando a respiração. De repente segurou firmemente o quadril de Mikoto. E sem aviso prévio, começou a se mover lentamente, segurando-o cor firmeza pela cintura.

Os movimentos iniciais serviam para que se acostumassem um ao outro. Reisi saia quase completamente do corpo de Mikoto e voltava em movimentos circulares, não chegando a ir muito fundo, apenas o suficiente para o tiefling mostrar que deseja mais ao mover sua cauda vigorosamente e fazer as correntes retinir em acompanhamento aos gemidos. Em dado momento, ele passou a contrair seu interior e tentou mover o quadril contra o membro do elfo, puxando-o mais para dentro de si e inconscientemente aplicando uma massagem nele.

Tomado pela necessidade que crescia dentro de si, o moreno não aguentou e se enterrou de repente no ruivo, fazendo um estalo alto ecoar com o choque dos corpos, acompanhado de um grunhido rouco e grave, digno de um bárbaro. Reisi parou de se mover momentaneamente para não se deixar levar de novo e com isso conseguiu ver a reação do outro.

Ele estava tão belo naquele momento, soltando suspiros e murmúrios baixos, acompanhando os espasmos em seu baixo ventre. Uma solitária gota de liquido pre-ejaculatório emergia com custo do membro rígido e carente de atenção. O calor vindo do corpo dele invadiu a mente do elfo, que lembrou, em nítidos detalhes, mãos quentes correndo por cada canto de seu corpo.

Sua própria voz, gemendo o nome de Mikoto, o tirou do transe. Em algum momento suas mãos começaram a tocar o próprio tórax e apertar os mamilos enrijecidos. Parando de se tocar a contra gosto e com um suspiro angustiante, Reisi lançou um olhar lascivo na direção do outro e tirou a flor murcha do membro dele, fazendo-o estremecer intensamente.

"Você está indo bem... Aguente um pouco mais, Mikoto."

Reisi conseguiu ver manchas brancas surgir nas escleras do tiefling antes de ele fechar os olhos, aliviado agora que seu membro estava livre da planta. Ao ver que ele estava um pouco mais relaxado, o elfo voltou a se mover, lentamente. Saiu quase completamente do outro, voltando com calma e indo até o fundo e então sair novamente, iniciando mais um ciclo.

Não demorou para que Mikoto relaxasse por completo, apesar das ocasionais contrações em seu interior e abdómen. Tais contrações tinham um padrão específico e o moreno se aproveitou daquilo. Sincronizando os próprios movimentos aos espasmos, Reisi esperou para ouvir o tirlintar das correntes e sentir o choque dos corpos para se aprofundar ainda mais no tiefling, num ângulo um pouco diferente, que chegou perigosamente próximo à próstata do outro.

Aquilo fez faíscas voarem ao redor de Mikoto, que soltou um gemido alto e longo, rouco e falho, reprimido pela mordaça.

Reisi repetiu o processo. Uma estocada lenta e reta e, ao colar os quadris, uma investida rápida ainda mais profunda, impulsionando o quadril para cima para mudar o ângulo. Com uma rápida olhada, notou que o membro do ruivo gotejava e que seu abdómen começou a contrair. Satisfeito com o resultado, o elfo acelerou o ritmo, mantendo o mesmo padrão.

Enterrar-se em Mikoto era deleitoso. Quanto mais fundo ia, mais o calor lhe subia à cabeça e reverberava em choques de prazer que corriam por todo o seu ser. Sentindo o limite se aproximar, o moreno necessitou segurar o quadril do outro para, prendendo a respiração, concentrar-se apenas nas investidas mais rápidas e profundas. O interior de Mikoto se contraiu dolorosamente ao seu redor quando ele se contorcer em investidas contra o ar. Reisi acabou perdendo o fôlego ainda mais rápido por causa disso, voltando ao ritmo de antes. Uma penetração lenta enquanto ofegava e ao final dela um impulso rápido que arrancava gemidos de ambas as partes.

Mesmo claramente sem fôlego, Mikoto esperneava sob seu corpo, necessitado e carente. Algumas marcas escuras começaram a aparecer nas maçãs do rosto e nas clavículas do tiefling, sutis de inicio. Quando a mão de Reisi envolveu o membro dele, o ruivo praticamente gritou contra a mordaça. As manchas logo evoluíram para protuberâncias e estas, por sua vez, tornaram-se escamas num vermelho metálico lustroso.

Os olhos de Reisi brilharam de fascínio, resultando em mais uma rodada de investidas, desta vez acompanhadas por incentivos não tão bem ritmados de sua mão no membro do ruivo. Os gemidos de ambos inundou o quarto, seguidos por suspiros ofegantes e então mais gemidos, sinfonia que por si só os levava cada vez mais perto do limite.

Em dado momento, o interior de Mikoto começou a mudar, ficando mais rígido e texturizado. Reisi quase se perdeu diante da dor, precisando se manter no ritmo calmo até se acostumar com a mudança. Nesse meio tempo, encarou o tiefling e se deparou com os mais encantadores olhos que já tinha visto. Pupilas completamente dilatadas em resposta ao êxtase, escleras como brasas ardentes e adornando com manchas cintilantes as íris douradas como ouro. Tão majestosos, intensos e perigosos quanto as criaturas dos quais foram herdados. Eram também um dos mais claros sinais de que a outra natureza do ruivo estava começando a tomar emergir.

Reisi meio gemeu, meio grunhiu devido à pressão extra que o envolveu a ponto de diminuir o ritmo imposto. O interior do ruivo ficou ainda mais rígido e saliente, pressionando o elfo em vários pontos de seu membro, dificultando os movimentos. Após terem feito aquilo tantas vezes, Reisi já sabia como proceder. Segurando ambas as coxas de Mikoto, moveu as mãos a liberou as correntes dos gancho, colocando as pernas dele sobre os ombros e isso proporcionou dilatação o suficiente. Voltando a se mover, o moreno passou a atingir contínua e precisamente o ponto específico que buscava.

A resposta foi imediata. Grunhidos de puro prazer que reverberou pelo quarto, de novo e de novo. O tiefling se remexia, tentando livrar as pernas e estabelecer o ritmo ele mesmo, mas o aperto do moreno se manteve firme e, como aviso, Reisi pressionou também a base do membro dele enquanto sua mão livre deslizava até o tórax. O elfo apertou e massageou o local, sincronizando a carícia às estocadas. Apertou e puxou e apertou novamente, até sentir, com deleite, o músculo crescer sob sua mão. Quando Mikoto parou de lutar contra si, o elfo voltou a bombear o membro dele, pressionando o orifício na ponta com o polegar sempre que aplicava as investidas curtas e fundas. O ruivo repuxou as correntes, à beira de seu limite, arqueando as costas e gemendo alto.

Reisi tentava manter o ritmo mais vigoroso, mas suas pernas e quadril começaram a cansar. Determinado, ele aproximou mais os rostos, praticamente deitando sobre o outro. Deu mais algumas estocadas lentas enquanto recuperava o fôlego, arfando contra a mordaça já encharcada de saliva, para então investir repetidas vezes contra o corpo do outro, o mais fundo possível, bombeando-o no mesmo ritmo.

Não precisou de muito mais que aquilo. Mais três estocadas e Mikoto se desfez, vibrando intensamente enquanto lambuzava tanto o elfo quanto ele mesmo. Sua expressão no momento foi de puro contentamento. Reisi continuou a acariciar seu membro, assistindo bem de perto os choques de prazer adicionais se mostrarem na face do tiefling enquanto mais alguns jatos eram liberados.

Quando se deu por satisfeito, Reisi soltou o membro do outro, não conseguindo controlar o sorriso triunfante que vinha por ter ganho aquela rodada. Nisso, envolveu ambos os peitorais do ruivo e voltou a entrar no corpo dele, apertando os músculos em mãos. Mikoto só respondia com suspiros de prazer, mas também pressionava-se contra as mãos do moreno. Incentivado, o elfo espremeu com vontade os montinhos para em seguida puxá-los, numa massagem intensa que acompanhava muito bem o ritmo mais rápido das estocadas agora que a pressão ao seu redor fora aliviada.

Sem que percebesse de inicio, as pernas do ruivo deslizaram pela lateral de seu corpo, parando na altura da cintura, e o abraçaram ali. Serviram como apoio para as investidas, mas também o forçavam a se enterrar no interior do tiefling mesmo com o cansaço. Aos poucos, adrenalina e êxtase foram tomando conta de si, gemidos lhe escapavam desenfreados e os peitorais volumosos e rígidos de Mikoto pareciam queimar suas mãos. Algo se pressionou contra seu abdómen, que contraiu ao mesmo tempo que ele segurou a respiração para então se entregar ao clímax violento que tomou conta de si. Com um grito, Reisi se desmanchou por completo no interior do tiefling, chegando a jogar a cabeça para trás e se enterrar mais uma, duas vezes para prolongar as sensações de êxtase antes que o cansaço viesse.

Ainda absorto na sensação duradoura, o moreno só notou o ranger de correntes quando foi tarde demais. Tendo durado mais do que imaginara, o encantamento se partiu, as algemas que mantinham Mikoto preso se romperam, e faíscas voaram sobre os corpos de ambos. Antes que tivesse tempo de sequer pensar em como remediar a situação, o tiefling o segurou pelo cabelo com uma mão enquanto se livrava da mordaça com a outra, para então beijar-lhe ferozmente, expulsando-o de seu corpo no processo.

Beijar Mikoto nesse estado era como travar uma batalha contra o fogo. Era uma luta apenas acompanhar os movimentos violentos, com narizes se chocando, saliva escapando por entre os lábios e uma língua quente querendo saborear cada canto de sua boca. A única alusão que conseguia fazer era a de que o ruivo queria lhe devorar por completo e não deixar nenhum resquício de ar em seus pulmões.

Incapaz de resistir à ardente investida do tiefling, o moreno decidiu entregar-se completamente, incentivando os avanços da melhor maneira que conseguia ao massagear a nuca e cabelo do outro numa mera tentativa de distraí-lo o suficiente para conseguir recuperar um pouco o fôlego.

Claramente inconformado com a falta de cooperação no beijo, Mikoto mudou de alvo, almejando o pescoço do elfo, mordendo e sugando a região sem pudor, mesmo com seu cabelo sendo puxado ou sua cabeça sendo apertada. O ruivo eventualmente respondeu a aqueles protestos, ou apenas cansou de esperar. Quebrando o que agora eram nada mais que simples correntes, ele então ficou de pé, levando o moreno consigo até a parede mais próxima, prensando-o ali.

"Ei, Mikoto...!" Reisi reclamou, como de costume, num tom sério enquanto lançava um olhar repreensor na direção do outro, mas fora absolutamente ignorado.

O tiefling fez sua cauda entrelaçar numa das pernas do elfo e a puxou para cima, reposicionando-a de tal maneira que a entrada dele ficasse bem exposta. Reisi tentou conter o suspiro de desejo, mas não conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso ansioso, o que e Mikoto definitivamente notara. Sem perder mais tempo, o ruivo posicionou o membro em sua entrada e o invadiu com uma única e rápida investida, a seiva de antes como única preparação.

O suor que o colava à parede impediu que Reisi arqueasse as costas diante da dor aguda e intensa que passou por todo o seu corpo, deixando sua visão branca por um instante. Sua boca abriu num grito de prazer que fora imediatamente abafado por um beijo brutal. Talvez fossem os resquícios do pólen usado mais cedo em Mikoto, ou talvez fosse sua peculiar preferência pelos avanços grosseiros do ruivo, mas o membro de Reisi, ainda pingando do ápice anterior, respondia a cada investida profunda que o elfo recebia.

Reisi tentou falar algo contra a boca do ruivo, querendo reclamar, mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta. Por mais que odiasse admitir, principalmente para si mesmo, tinha perfeita noção do porquê seus protestos soavam tão ilegítimos. Estava aéreo, atordoado, sentindo um prazer exorbitante borbulhar em seu baixo ventre. A selvageria de Mikoto lhe excitava tanto quanto estar no controle da situação. O desejo desenfreado e fervoroso que tentava lhe consumir trazia à tona uma necessidade intensa que outrora fora inconsciente. Não conseguia querer por outra coisa se não... _Mais_.

E talvez tivesse pensado um pouco alto demais, ou talvez o ruivo conseguisse ler mentes, porque _mais_ foi o que conseguiu. Seus braços foram levados para cima da cabeça e seus pulsos firmemente presos por duas mãos quentes. A cauda que servira de apoio e até então segurava sua coxa agora envolvia seu membro, já bem desperto a esse ponto.

Reisi se viu completamente à mercê da gravidade e dos movimentos do quadril de Mikoto. O elfo tentou abraçar a cintura do outro com as pernas para ter algum apoio, mas perdia a força nos membros inferiores a cada estocada que recebia. Tentou novamente, mas o resultado foi o mesmo, seu interior contraindo e dilatando de acordo com a altura das pernas. Era enlouquecedor da melhor maneira possível. Seus sentidos pareciam se aguçar e entorpecer de forma seletiva. A dor era praticamente inexistente enquanto o prazer era quase que palpável. O moreno mal ouvia os próprios gemidos, mas o estalo que vinha do encontro de corpos e os grunhidos de Mikoto eram ensurdecedores.

Uma sensação o tirou de seu transe por um instante. O suor em abundância fez suas costas escorregarem alguns centímetros na parede, deslizando para cima devido ao impacto em seu quadril. Seu interior pareceu se esvaziar mais quando Mikoto retraiu sem prestar atenção ao que tinha acontecido, para logo em seguida ser mais que completamente preenchido pelo membro dele, que chegou próximo a tocar sua próstata. Foi um único movimento, mas este pareceu se estender por vários segundos em câmera lenta. Nesse meio tempo, Reisi notou o quão alto ambos estavam gemendo. Notou também o membro em seu interior ganhando uma consistência mais grossa, além do ardor que vinha com tal mudança e a pressão em seu próprio membro, derivada de seu próprio prazer ou da cauda que o envolvia e apertava. Sobretudo, notou aqueles olhos majestosos sobre si, fluidos como magma, acompanhado do sorriso malicioso e cheio de orgulho do ruivo.

E com isso o tempo voltou a correr normalmente, o ritmo frenético das estocadas se reestabeleceu e a mente de Reisi foi clareando. Ele tentou formular palavras, querendo avisar que estava à beira de seu clímax, mas algo o impediu. A ponta da cauda de Mikoto estava sendo pressionada contra o orifício de seu membro, enquanto a base era estrangulada, impedindo que gozasse. Apesar disso as investidas contra si continuaram. O suor em suas costas fazia seu corpo deslizar ainda mais e, por consequência, o membro de Mikoto saia quase completamente de seu corpo, em estocadas duradouras. O moreno tentou mitigar aquele revés e, já praticamente sem forças, foi abaixando as pernas, contraindo seu interior, como se tentasse prender o outro dentro si. Sua recompensa foi um grunhido alto e um tremor na ponta da cauda que o fazia de refém. Os dedos de Mikoto se entrelaçaram aos seus e os corpos foram colados mais uma vez, peitorais robustos sendo prensados contra os seus, o que concentrou as estocadas, limitando-as a algo profundo e rápido, que tocava sua próstata a cada investida.

Em algum momento, a cauda ao redor de seu membro passou a acariciá-lo com vontade, imitando o ritmo das estocadas. Não precisou de muito mais que aquilo. Nem mesmo a ponta da cauda conseguiu segurar o intenso jato de gozo que veio quando Reisi atingiu o ápice de seu prazer. Antes que pudesse suspirar de alívio, acompanhou Mikoto num gemido alto e longo ao ser preenchido pelo líquido extremamente quente do tiefling.

Ambos continuaram a se mover por um tempo, querendo prolongar ao máximo a sensação de êxtase e felicidade. Entretanto, o cansaço veio sem pudor, levando os dois ao chão, ofegantes e sem forças.

Mikoto estava com a testa quente recostada no ombro de Reisi, que por sua vez olhava para cima numa tentativa de liberar as vias aéreas para recuperar o fôlego. As mãos permaneceram entrelaçadas numa posição desajeitada, mas ficaram daquele jeito por alguns minutos, até que as escamas de Mikoto retrocedessem por completo.

"Ei, Mikoto." Reisi chamou enquanto entrelaçava os dedos ao cabelo do ruivo, puxando as mechas para forçá-lo a lhe encarar. "Nem pense em dormir num momento como esse", alertou.

"Hmn..." foi a resposta que recebeu.

Reisi suspirou pesadamente.

"Você está parecendo mais um gato domesticado do que o dragão bárbaro de minutos atrás." O elfo lhe deu alguns tapinhas. "Vamos, levante. Você foi mais fogoso que o normal e estamos precisando de um banho."

O tiefling o encarou preguiçosamente por longos segundos, e então levou uma mão ao rosto do moreno, colocando uma madeixa encharcada de suor atrás de sua orelha. Os olhos de Mikoto brilharam, deslumbrados com a visão.

Reisi estava começando a se sentir acanhado com todo aquele foco em si quando o ruivo colou os lábios num movimento natural. Era o primeiro legitimo beijo calmo da noite, nada mais que um roçar de lábios, mas foi o suficiente para derreter seu coração com um calor morno, tirando sua ação mesmo segundos depois de os rostos se afastarem. Foi preciso uma moção do quadril do tiefling, arruinando o momento, para que acordasse.

"Mikoto.", repreendeu mais uma vez. "Vamos, preciso de um banho. E ainda tenho que pensar o que fazer com esse encantamento..."

"Hum?"

Reisi penteou a franja do ruivo e então tocou a orelha dele, pressionando o lóbulo onde o brinco que encantava costumava ficar.

"É uma magia mais poderosa, não conseguirei condensar em algo tão pequeno."

Mikoto lhe encarou, claramente não entendendo os específicos do problema. Mas antes que o elfo pudesse continuar, ele o interrompeu.

"Coloque num anel então." disse o moreno, num tom simples.

Reisi piscou, processando a declaração, e sentiu uma necessidade tremenda de deitar a cabeça no ombro do outro, com a face corada, dando-lhe mais tapinhas enquanto ele ria de sua reação.

"Mikoto, banho!"

* * *

**N/A:** Feliz aniversário (atrasado), Chibi! \o/ Tentei trazer à tona o Reisi yandere de um ano atrás, mas não sei se consegui xD Pobre Suoh, mal falou durante a fic toda, o que foi super difícil de escrever! Reisi disse "Mikoto" tantas vezes, espero que não tenha ficado repetitivo... E o título foi de última hora x'D

Espero que tenha gostado e que tenha ajudado com o estresse! o/


End file.
